Neji the Babysitter
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: What happens when Neji is waiting for Ten-ten on their first date?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Kid

"Ten-Ten is so late" he said as he looked at his gold Swiss watch 'this is our first date'

He waited for Ten-Ten, when out of no where a little kid in black and brown clothes, and brown hair walked by Neji confused and tripped. Then the little kid began to cry. Neji not wanting to be stared at for something he didn't do started walking away, but stopped to find the little kid following him.

"Go away" he said in a angry and annoyed voice.

The kid just got closer and closer then said.

"Pee-Pee"

"Huh" Neji responded

"Me needs to go pee-pee" said the kid.

"Where's your mom?"

"She went bye-bye, and me lost" said the little kid who needed to go pee.

"Then go to the bathroom yourself" he said.

'This kid reminds me of someone annoying person I know' thought Neji.

The kid interrupted Neji's thought.

"Me is going to do it on you if you don't take me pee-pee" the kid yelled.

More people stared at Neji.

"Hold on a second, can't someone else take you?"

The kid shook his head as he tried to squeeze his bladder.

Defeated was written on Neji's forehead. He took the kid and held him in front of him.

"I can't hold it" said the kid.

"If you don't hold it, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

Neji realized the kid was peeing.

"UHHH stop that" Neji said "were here now go use the restroom by yourself"

He left the kid in the kid in the washroom and walked out to meet Ten-Ten, before the kid could follow him. Neji smirked 'finally the kid is here no more'. As soon as he turned a corner the kid was there.

"Hey, you, but I" Neji said.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Neji asked in shock "Don't you have to find your mom?"

"No"

"Why?"

"She won't be back for another 2 hours"

Grumble

"What was that noise" Neji asked irritated.

"Me Stomach" replied the kid trying to quite his stomach when Neji gave a killer glare.

"Humph, come on kid, I'll take you wherever you want to eat my treat, but after you must leave me alone, got it" Neji said 'Now I'm going to be late for my date, the only thing scarier then me is Ten-Ten when she is mad' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everybody Ramen!

The annoying kid followed quietly behind Neji through town fearing he would probably that he would never see another sunset.

"Pick a place, now you have three seconds" he said with another killer death glare, Neji peered down at his watch, and he was running seven minutes late.

"Three, two"

Meanwhile Ten-Ten was at home reading some magazines, she completely forgot about the 'training appointment' she asked Neji to help with.

"One"

The kid fearing Neji more as every second passed pointed in one direction and being lucky there in front of him was a Ramen shop. Neji realized that the kid had pointed to the same place Naruto Gobbles down his ramen like a starving pig, actually starving pigs would be disgraced at how slow they consume their meals compared to Naruto.

"Come on" he called the child as he walked towards the Ramen shop.

The kid ran behind him.

"Well aren't you going to order?" Neji asked impatiently.

The kid being stupid answered "Nope"

"What did you say?" Neji said with a background of raging fires.

"Nothing" said the kid. "I'll have the original ramen" said the kid to the waitress.

"That's more like it" Neji replied as the heat died down.

'At this rate ten-ten will never talk to me again' he thought.

"Eat faster" Neji replied. He already knew who to dump the kid with Lee.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" the kid gobbled the food faster than Naruto would Neji observed in disgust. "I'm still hungry" the kid replied.

"W-What?" Neji said, "That's your third bowl, come on kid"

"Me still hungry" the kid yelled "More, More" the kid said not caring what Neji would do him. 'What can I say hunger is hunger' the kid thought.

"Gawwd, here" Neji gave the kid $15.00 then walked to the cashier and paid for the kids so far bowl's of ramen.

"I have something important to do" then he just left.

'Finally freedom' Neji thought until around the corner awaiting him was the kid.

"What the #$#$" Neji said.

"My name is not what the#$#$?"

"I don't care what you're name is Kid, just leave me alone I have better things to do?"

He said in an angry voice as he left the kid.

Neji noticed the kid was following him again, so went with his plan of 'get rid of pest' that he came up with in the Ramen shop. He headed to Lee's place.

'Knock knock' the door opened.

The person who opened the door had a bowl cut, bug eyes, and green leotards.

"Hello Neji, what brings you here you never come to visit" said the bug eyed person.

"Yeah about that, um I need to ask you for a favor."

"Who's the kid," Lee asked, "Don't tell me that you have a son, poor Ten-ten at the age of 16 and having a child, so young" Tears of sadness came down his bug eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Not good use of language, especially in front of your son, shame on you I'll take the kid in until you can learn to behave" lee replied as he snatched the boy and closed the door.

'Whatever, as long as the kids out of my hands' Neji thought. 'Damn, I'm so late'

He rushed to the rendezvous point where he was earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Your kid

He waited at the rendezvous for 20 minutes.

Meanwhile Sakura went to visit Ten-Ten and ask her to go shopping.

"Ohayo Ten-Ten, Are you doing anything today Ten-Ten?" Sakura said.

"No, I don't think I have anything today."

"Can you come shopping with me, please?"

"Sure,"

Ten-Ten locked up her house and walked with Sakura.

Neji thinking that Ten-Ten was angry went to her house but found no one there.

"Shit, she must be really angry that she left her house."

In the Lee residence.

"So what would you like to do?" said Lee.

The kid was so freaked by Lee's appearance tried to escape, without him noticing so far if didn't work. First escape root he tried was the window but it was locked and to high off the ground for him to jump out. Second escape try was through the door, but every time you wood enter or leave a bell would ring. Now the kid tried to come up with a third plan.

"I want to play in the park," he said cunningly.

"That's a great idea, afterwards we could do 100 push-ups, 100 crunches, 100 jumping-jacks."

The kid nodded in fear, trying to escape.

"Alright let's go," he said doing the Rock Lee and Gai-sensei thing with their teeth.

In the market, Sakura picked up a few items for tomorrow's dinner party that she was hosting in honor of Gaara's birthday.

"Ten-Ten let's go in this shop next" Sakura said with an energetic voice.

"Kay"

They entered a new clothing store.

"Wow, Ten-Ten that would look so good on you." Sakura said.

"Really," she said bursting out a smile.

Out of the shop Lee saw Ten-Ten in the shop and decided to say hi.

"Wait one second" Lee said to the kid who couldn't wait for this moment.

As soon as lee entered the shop the kid bolted down the street going anywhere away from the one he referred as 'Freak'.

"Hello Ten-Ten, Sakura." Lee said but couldn't hold tears of sadness.

"Poor Ten-Ten," he muttered as people started to look.

Sakura tried to hush Lee, when everyone turned their way. Ten-Ten and Sakura led Lee out of the store in embarrassment.

"What's going on with you Lee?" Ten-Ten asked her teammate.

Lee stopped bawling when he noticed the kid was not where he left him.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

"What kid?" Ten-Ten asked.

"How could you not know your own kid?" replied Lee.

"My what?" she said.

"Your child," he said.

"Lee, stop spouting nonsense?"

"There was a kid here two sec's ago."

"Sakura did you see a child?" Ten-Ten asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I saw no one as we exited."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NEJI IS SO GOING TO KILL ME"

"Calm down and tell me what the hell is going on" Ten-Ten said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The mix up.

"Ten-Ten you're so strong to be mother at this age and having Neji be so bad at taking care of his only son, I will help every way I can."

"WHAT?" Ten-Ten said.

"I'm so sorry I lost your child,"

"Hold on a second Lee, I don't have a son."

"You are ashamed of your son too to leave him alone, that's not very motherly." Lee said crying.

"Lee I think you have your facts all wrong, right Sakura" Ten-Ten said.

"Lee I would know if Ten-Ten had a child, after all I help with delivery's all the time with Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"How noble of you Sakura," lee said.

"Huh," she replied.

"You don't have to defend Ten-Ten, I know the truth, I'll find the boy and raise him myself." He said then left running in search.

"Shouldn't we do something about him," Sakura asked

"Nawh, it's pointless"

Sakura just looked at Lee running down the street.

"Wait did he say Neji is going to kill him."

"Yeah, so"

"Why would Neji kill him?"

"I have no idea … wait could it be that Neji has another woman, no way Neji would have told us." "But that would explain so much" Ten-Ten said.

"Let's look for the child, maybe we could get some answers."

"Hai,"

------------

Meanwhile Neji went to Lee's place to see if Ten-Ten was there but no one answered the door. He then saw Lee in the nearby park.

"Lee, have you seen Ten-Ten?" he said huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, but matters are worst now,"

"Huh?" Neji said.

"That kid, you see ran away,"

"What, how could that happen?" but then he realized any kid would be terrified to stay with Lee for a couple minutes.

"I'll help look for him." Neji said.

"That's so fatherly," Lee said, "I take back every thing about saying you weren't a good parent."

Again Neji ignored him.

"On the other hand, Ten-Ten should be worried for her child."

"What did you say?"

"Ten-Ten should take better care of her child,"

'No way, that kid was Ten-Ten's child,' he thought. 'She never mentioned anything to me, I could get why she wouldn't tell Lee, but not telling me.'

Neji was lost in his thoughts, but was determined to find some answers so he started to look for the kid.

-------

Sorry this chapter was short, I will continue to write, thanks for all the reviews and support-,-

(GaaSakuforever)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kiba and Naruto are involved

Meanwhile the kid was on the swings, Naruto and Kiba passed by the park to take Akamaru for a walk.

"So Naruto, how many bowls of ramen have you been able to eat lately?" Kiba asked.

"Like, 20 but my goal is to reach 30?"

Kiba laughed. Then picked up a scent following them, he turned around to find a little boy tailing them.

"Hey kid, why you following us?" Kiba asked.

They got no response. All of a sudden.

"DOGGY I want to play" the kid said as he ran up to the large Akamaru.

Akamaru came up to the kid and licked the kids face.

"Guess Akamaru likes you, it's been a while since he played with children." Kiba said.

"Dog man," the kid said,

"My name is Kiba,"

"Anyway Dog Man, do you know where a guy with white eyes, and a short temper and with a scary face."

Kiba looked at Naruto they knew of only one person that fits that description perfectly, Hyuuga Neji.

"Why are you looking for him?" Naruto said, 'only a person with a death wish would look for Neji' Naruto thought.

"He's going to take me to mother,"

"What,"

"He is me babysitter,"

Naruto looked at Kiba, and they burst out laughing at the thought of Neji babysitting this kid.

"Why are you laughing orange man?" the kid asking wanting in on the joke.

"Kid I think you're mixed up?" Naruto said calming down to the kid's comment.

"This kid's funny, he should hang with us." Kiba said still laughing.

"Hey kid, are you up for Ramen." Naruto said.

The kid nodded.

"Alright let's get some Ramen."

Meanwhile Neji saw Sakura and Ten-Ten heading his way.

"Neji-san" Sakura said, "Konichi wa"

Ten-Ten and Neji gazed at each other, but turned their faces angrily. Sakura could feel the tension.

"I'll keep searching, see you later Ten-Ten-chan. Neji-san" she bowed and left leaving the two together.

Neji looked at Ten-Ten examining her features to see if it matched the kid. The kid did have the same hair and eye color. 'It must be true,' he thought. Then tried to change the subject.

"I've been looking for you," he said.

'He probably wanted to tell me about his son' she thought. 'It's a little too late' she thought 'keeping something this big from me'.

"What for, it's kind of late, don't you think," she said as she started to walk away faster.

Neji thinking she was mad about him not showing up caught her hand.

Meanwhile in the ramen shop, there was a contest between the kid and Naruto to see who could eat the most Ramen. Soon a crowd appeared as the kid and Naruto were on their twentieth bowl. The kid looked like he could give up any minute. Sakura walked by the Ramen shop to see a crowd of people.

People were betting to see who could eat more ramen the champ Naruto or the strange brown haired kid. The kid gave up, Naruto just kept eating and reached his 30th bowl. The crowd dispersed.

"I'm stuffed" he said.

The shop owner gave Naruto the bill. Naruto had some coupons that helped but the fee was substantial. Kiba helped pay the bill.

"Naruto, Kiba" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Who's the kid?" she said, as she smiled at the little boy who blushed.

"I don't know, but he is really funny."

"Huh."

"He say's Neji is his babysitter," Naruto and Kiba cracked up again.

"What's your name?" she asked the kid.

"I can't say, my mom tells me not to tell strangers."

"Okay, where is your mom?"

"I don't know,"

"Where is your father, then?"

"He's working in a different village."

"How do you know Neji-san?" She asked.

"I don't really know him, it's just when my mom left me I saw him and decided to follow him then I was lost so I kept following him."

'So this kid is not Neji-san's son. Ten-Ten will be relieved' she thought.

"Then Neji put me in the care of a scary green person,"

"You mean Lee, so that means Lee thought that you were Neji-san's kid and oh no I have to tell Ten-Ten and Neji-san"

Naruto and Kiba laughed once again,

"That's just like Lee mixing things up, I know how you feel kid anyone would be scared to be left with Lee."

Kiba and Naruto couldn't stop laughing. They were stopped by the punches of an angry

Sakura.

Akamaru stayed with the kid.

"Kiba, help this kid home with your scent you should be able to track his mother's scent, right?"

"Hai,"

"See you later,"

She dashed to the park but was too late, no one was there.

---

Author's note:

I know this was a sucky chapter, Gomen-nasai.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Neji realizes the mix up

"Neji, Naruto yelled the next day as he saw Neji training, at the park.

"Naruto," Neji said with a blank face.

"Do you know where Hinata is? I was thinking to go with her to the party."

"She's training right now with her father,"

"Oh," Naruto said trying to start another conversation.

"So are you going with Ten-Ten tonight," Naruto asked.

Neji turned his face, "why would I do that?" was Neji's response.

"Because you like her, and you love her, and you want to kiss her, and…" Naruto paused as he saw Neji flame.

'uh oh I think I went too far' Naruto thought.

Just before Naruto was going to taste Neji's fury Lee came by.

"Neji look its Lee" Naruto said.

"Neji, Naruto" Lee called from the distance.

'Uh I can't handle two idiots' Neji thought and glared at them both.

"Lee, are you coming to the party tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, anything for Sakura-chan" he said with a smile, wink, and a thumb up.

"Neji," Lee said.

"What?"

"How is your child bringer of youthfulness and your son doing?"

"What are talking about?" Neji asked.

"Well how is your son and soon to be wife."

"What son, and what soon to be wife" He said

"The little kid from yesterday and Ten-Ten"

Naruto laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

"What the Hell, Lee that little kid from yesterday…" he started saying but Lee interrupted him.

"You don't have to reject your son and wife, you are so horrible what kind of father and husband are you?" lee said.

Naruto now was on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing really hard, people started to look their way.

"Neji a father, and husband, man that's really funny" Naruto said trying to hold his laughter. "Where do you come up with stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked Naruto in his puzzled look.

"Are you talking about a kid in brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes," Lee responded.

"Lee, I met the kid last night."

"Really, don't you notice the resemblance" Lee said.

"Yeah…No" Naruto said when he looked at Neji.

"You have 1 minute to explain yourself. 60 -59-58" he began the countdown.

"Well last night that kid ate ramen with Kiba and me, he told us the funniest thing"

"And that would be…"

"That you're his Babysitter" Naruto broke out chuckling,

"Neji the Babysitter" Lee joined in, "Neji is that a form of training, I must try it"

Neji looked at Lee disturbed. 'Baka' he thought in his head while Naruto had fallen to the ground laughing and clutching his belly and trying to get up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto burst out.

"Wait Lee, did you talk to Ten-Ten last night?" Neji asked seriously.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were the father's child, and a poor one at that, and that I would assist her anyway I can."

"Lee you Baka."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You made me assume that Ten-Ten gave birth to another man's child."

"What Ten-Ten cheated on you with another man. You poor man I never knew Ten-Ten was like that, if you need to cry, here cry on my shoulder."

"No way in hell" Neji replied. "I will find out the father from Ten-Ten, I have to go, Neji I will save you from your despair" Lee said than ran away.

Naruto looked like he was on laughing gas.

"Naruto have you seen Ten-Ten by chance"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

'Thud'

Neji hit Naruto's head really hard.

"OW, what the hell was that for?"

"Just answer the question"

"I think she said she was going to go with Sakura for the Party preparations."

"Where?"

"UM I think Sakura mentioned something, something Tsunade, hey where are you going?" Naruto yelled from the distance.

Neji just ignored and continued to pursue the Hokage building.

"Gawd," Naruto said, "Oh my gawd I forget, Hinata"

Meanwhile at the Hokage building Neji entered huffing.

"Sakura-san" he said as he spotted the pink hair alone with a tone of paperwork.

"Neji-san, konichi-wa" she said.

"Have you seen Ten-Ten?"

"Not since last night, Neji I have something to tell you, Lee made some assumptions and…"

"I know, I need to tell Ten-Ten"

"She was supposed to come today, but she hasn't called or anything."

'Damn' Neji thought.

"Arigato" he said and left in a rush.

He tried using his Byakugan, to spot Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten was sitting on a bench in the park next to a lake, not to far from her house, she usually came here when something troubled her. Neji knew this place well since he used to come with her sometimes.

"Ten-Ten," he yelled running towards her.

She was furious and did not want to talk to him so she stood up and was in the midst of running away, but he caught her arm.

"What do you want?"

"Um," came from his mouth he did not know how to break it to her.

"That kid yesterday was not my child."

"Yeah right," she said and broke off his hand tie.

"Ten-Ten" he called, she stood still.

"Don't you ever talk to me again" she said in an outraged voice, and then ran before Neji could stop her.

-----

Author's note: gomen-nasai to everyone who was waiting for this chapter. I was very busy with school so I didn't have much time. Please Keep Sending reviews I appreciate them and respond to each one. Gomen again I will try my best to update the stories A S A P

------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Finally Ten-Ten

Sakura had got up extra early that morning to get set up Gaara's birthday party, and her last day in Konoha party.

At 6:00 am she was cleaning her yard when she noticed Ten-Ten coming,

"Ten-Ten, what's wrong"

Ten-Ten collapsed. Sakura carried her into her bedroom and placed her hand on her forehead, she let a breath of relief exit her mouth,

"Just exhausted" she said. She let Ten-Ten sleep,

Sakura was wondering why Ten-Ten was so exhausted, 'I'll ask when she wakes up," she said resuming to her work till she was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello"

"Sakura, please drop by the office" Tsunade said.

"Hai," she said as she pressed the off button on her phone and locked the door after she had exited.

She wondered why Tsunade called upon her when Tsunade knew Sakura was getting her house ready for the great celebration. Sakura went to the Hokage building to find a sake bottle on the desk of a half asleep woman.

"Sakura I need you to fill these papers"

"What, but"

"No buts,"

Tsunade had her reasons, and then started talking again.

"Sakura so tonight's your last,"

Sakura nodded, Gaara and she have been in a great relationship so far and they needed a medical chief, so Sakura was first requested for the position. Also Sakura knew it would deepen the relationship between Suna and Konoha.

"Gaara" Tsunade said looking in a direction.

Sakura's face immediately turned to the direction that Tsunade was looking towards.

"That's not funny" Sakura stated when she realized it was a joke,

"You better behave yourself in Suna; don't get carried away with things"

"I'm not that kind of person" Sakura barked.

Tsunade chuckled.

Sakura took the papers and sat down filling each one by one. She checked her watch it was 10 past 8 in the morning.

"finally" she said as she just completed her final one. She was about to head back to Tsunade's office when she was encased in a hug, turning her face she realized who it was.

"Gaara," she turned around to complete it with a kiss.

"I missed you so much" she said.

He gave her a kiss in return,

"So how are Temari and Kankuro?"

"Fine,"

"Are you here to see Tsunade?"

He nodded

"I'm on my way there too, come on" she said as they walked side by side.

"Tsunade-sama, Gaara is here" she said with a smile.

"Bring him in" she said, "Sakura you may excuse yourself"

"Hai"

"Bye Gaara" she said before leaving.

When she was gone Tsunade and Gaara got down to business.

"So what did you want to tell me" Tsunade said glaring Gaara in the eyes.

"I wanted to get your permission"

"For what?"

"For Sakura's hand"

She gazed at him with her serious look, and then sighed.

"I give you permission,"

His face showed a sign of relief,

"But let me tell you this if you hurt her or make her cry, you will regret it, I swear"

He nodded.

"Take care of her for me,"

He nodded again.

Sakura on the other hand was at home,

'ACHOO' she had the feeling that someone was talking about her.

"Ten-Ten your finally awake" Sakura blurted.

"Huh, where am I" she said opening her eyes slowly.

"You're at my place remember, you came towards me and just collapsed."

"Sorry about that"

"No problem but why do you look so tired"

"Well" she began, "Last night I couldn't sleep and I went for a walk and every time I thought of Neji having a relationship with another and I saw him in the park and told him that I didn't want to talk to him anymore" Tears rolled her head, "what kind of friend am I"

"Ten-Ten calm down," Sakura stated, "I was trying to find you last night to tell you that, that kid was not Neji's son, Kiba took the child to his mother and his father is on a mission in the rain village."

Ten-Ten wiped her tears from her face.

"So Neji was telling me the truth" more tears came down her face.

"Ten-Ten I thought you'd be happy to hear this"

Ten-Ten shook her head she remembered that Neji was trying to tell her and she brushed him off with cold words.

"But still I told him I never want to talk to him again"

"Look Ten-Ten, I know he will forgive you"

"What if he won't talk to me or hates me not that I care"

"Ten-Ten don't hide the fact that you've crushed on him"

"How did you know?"

"Woman intuition"

"Sakura what am I gonna do"

"Well he is coming to the party tonight, why don't you apologize to him and whatever happens, happens" Sakura replied, "Can you help me today, and after we can get ready together for the party"

Ten-Ten was worried but listened to Sakura's word.

Meanwhile Neji went to the Hyuuga house hold to train Hinata. When he entered Hinata instinctively knew that something had troubled him.

"Nii-san" Hinata said, "Is something troubling you"

"Huh, how did you know?"

"It's written all over your face, let me guess it's about Ten-Ten"

He nodded,

"She told me to never speak to her again"

"What Happened?"

"LEE" he said with a furious voice that made Hinata back off until she hit something rather someone.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Hey Hinata-chan, so what's going on with Neji.

"I think he had a fight with Ten-Ten,"

"Oh what about" he said interested.

"I don't know but Lee-kun must have done something to make him mad"

"Oh speaking of lee, you have to hear this Hinata-chan it's so funny" he said snickering.

She smiled as Naruto whispered it into her ear, Naruto was afraid to say it in front of Neji.

"I get it" Hinata said,

Neji overheard this and asked, "What did you get"

"Ten-Ten is confused, why don't I talk to her with the other girls and get this whole thing straightened out"

Neji nodded 'maybe they can help'

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan"

"Excuse us" she said,

Neji nodded as Naruto was following Hinata with a puzzled look.

----

**Author's note:** Gomen for the wait and thanks for all the reviews everybody. The story will end soon but not too soon. Hehehe so to all reading this just be patient with me 'cause I have other stories I must update as well. **GaaSakuforever******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Permission

"Wait let me get this strait Hinata-chan, Neji likes Ten-Ten but is stubborn to show it"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto laughed.

"Naruto-kun Neji is still my family" she said with a harsh tone.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, to think that he has any feelings"

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii is human too"

"I know that Hinata-chan" he said nudging his nose into her neck.

"Naruto-kun I love you" she said with a large smile.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan" he said as she leaned the back of her head against his shoulders enveloped in a cradled hands.

"I'll help you since getting Neji hooked up will let me come here without death stares"

She smiled at his words, and grabbed his hands as they left to the house.

"Come on, we have to hurry tonight is the night remember."

All of a sudden Naruto saw Gaara walking his way.

"Hinata-chan can you go on ahead without me I need to speak with Gaara"

"Hai, see you later Naruto-kun" she said letting his hand go and walking to Sakura's house.

"Naruto I would like to talk to you"

"Sure, Gaara" they headed to the park.

"Let me guess, it's about Sakura"

Gaara looked at Naruto shocked,

"Hey I'm not that dense to not notice what's been going on between the two of you."

"Oh"

"So what did you want to say?"

"Naruto I would like you to be my best man, I am going to propose to Sakura tonight"

Naruto jumped up with his believe it expression,

"OFCOURSE," Naruto said "I am so happy for you"

"Thank you Naruto so I have your permission"

"Why would you need my permission?"

"You are like Sakura's brother so I found it would be dishonorable to ask her without asking her brother"

Naruto grinned, "You have my permission"

"Naruto please keep it a secret from Sakura"

"Hai" Naruto said giving Gaara a hand shake, "See you tonight"

Gaara nodded his head as Naruto ran to meet his girl Hinata.

"Temari you've been watching me for quite some time come out"

"So you noticed brother, so are you really going to take Sakura as your wife"

He nodded, but there was a consequence his sister almost killed him from her hugs and shrieks,

"I am so happy for you, so when are you going to tell her"

"Tonight"

"She is going to be so surprised"

He glared at her,

"I swear I won't tell anyone"

He glared at her again, he knew her as a blabber mouth.

Shikamaru appeared all of a sudden,

"I'll make sure that she does say a word" Shikamaru said.

Gaara nodded,

"When did you get here" she said,

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah" she said planting a kiss on him who returned it.

'gawd get a room' he mumbled leaving the park.

He blushed at the thought that one day Sakura and him will be like that.

"Choji Get Back Here" Ino shouted,

"Hey Gaara-sama, sorry I got to leave" she said chasing Choji.

"Hm" he said, it seems everyone has a girl.

'Two people left' he said, as he headed for the Uchiha mansion.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"I come to get permission from Sakura's Team mate to marry her"

Sasuke looked disgusted, 'so this is the guy she chose huh'

"Go ahead, I could care less" he said as he slammed the door.

'The rumors must be true, he's Homo' he thought.

"Last one" he sighed.

'knock knock'

"Hello Lord Gaara" said the voice behind the door. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to ask you a question?" he said,

Kakashi opened his door and gestured for him to sit.

"So what is your question?"

"I would like to have your permission for Sakura's hand"

Gaara gazed at Kakashi who looked exactly like when he was about to give Naruto a Sennin goroushi. (Must see when Naruto tries to get the bell from Kakashi and Kakashi points his fingers and Naruto flies clutching his but screaming)

Gaara just gazed at the man,

"You pass, you have my permission" he said sweetly.

"Thank you"

"So does she know yet?"

"No"

"This is going to be interesting" he said with a smile under his mask.

Gaara then stood up as Kakashi congratulated him on his choice, and then left to get ready for the night.

Meanwhile at the Haruno residence the decorations had been set up, the garden filled with flowers and bouquets and the pool reflected the gardens natural beauty. Chairs and tables were set all over the place. Ten-Ten was sighing a lot, Sakura noticed and decided to stop for tea.

"Ten-Ten let's have some tea"

"Hai" she replied.

They sat at the kitchen Table with there green tea in the palm of there hands.

'Knock Knock'

"Who could that be" Sakura questioned…

-----

**Author's note:** I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter I know there's not a lot of info in it just bare with me till the Next chapter, Please review that way I will update this wed night. (It's a promise)

**GaaSakuforever******


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Recap:

------

"_Ten-Ten let's have some tea"_

"_Hai" she replied._

_They sat at the kitchen Table with there green tea in the palm of there hands._

'_Knock Knock'_

"_Who could that be" Sakura questioned…_

-----

"Hinata-chan, come in?"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan, have you seen Ten-Ten"

"Hai she's helping me with the preparations for tonight."

'Sakura-chan, Neji-nii has been acting strange this morning, he was gloomy' she whispered

'Isn't he always gloomy' Sakura teased

'Sakura-chan' Hinata whispered harshly.

"I can hear you," Ten-Ten shouted.

'What's wrong with Ten-Ten-chan' Hinata said.

'She and Neji got in a dispute and she found out the truth and she doesn't know what to do.'

"Look I can still hear you guys and Neji must think that I'm such a…" she stopped as Hinata placed her hand on Ten-Ten's mouth, hushing the stunned brown haired girl.

"Neji-nii said he…likes you a lot"

Ten-Ten's eyes enlarged with shock. "Did he say that?" she asked.

Hinata nodded her head, 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her' Hinata thought keeping the fact that he didn't really say that but she knew her cousin would never open up and tell her things.

Ten-Ten's face lit up with a smile.

"Told you, you had nothing to worry about" Sakura said cheerfully.

Ten-Ten grinned happily.

"But I should apologize for my stupidity I should have never listened to Lee"

"Neji-nii will understand." Hinata said placing her hand on Ten-Ten's shoulders.

Sakura interrupted the happy moment,

"Hinata-chan I thought you were on a date with Naruto-kun"

Her face became tomato red, "Hai b-but Kazekage-sama needed to talk to Naruto" and before Sakura could ask another question the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Hinata said.

She opened the door and in front of her stood Naruto with a gigantic smile.

"Naruto is everything okay?" she asked trying to control her urge to blush.

"You won't believe what Gaara…" he covered his mouth.

Sakura overheard,

"What did Gaara-kun say?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan I promised I wouldn't say anything"

She gave him a puppy dog pout, he was about to give in but he kept the secret.

"You'll see later" he said.

"Naruto" She yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he said and tried to change the topic, "How are the party preparations going"

"We are finally done" she said boiling some more tea, "The baker said the food should arrive at 8:00 pm."

"Hinata-chan sorry about earlier" he said hugging her.

She shook her head, "That's okay Naruto-kun" she said then whispered into his ear, 'Can you tell me' she said softly.

He didn't like to keep secrets from her so he took her outside. "Promise you won't tell Sakura-chan"

Hinata nodded

"Gaara is going to propose to her tonight"

"Really that is so great she is going to be so happy"

"One day it will be the same for us" he said hugging her kissing her forehead making her blush slightly.

"So Hinata-chan you never told me about Ten-Ten and Neji"

"Oh Ten-Ten and Neji had a fight and it was obvious that Neji-nii was gloomy cause of this"

"He's always gloomy, but why would he be gloomy over a fight with Ten-Ten"

"Naruto-kun, I think Neji-nii likes Ten-Ten-chan."

Meanwhile the kid, whom we still do not know his name, had been getting himself into mischief even after Kiba had reunited the kid with his mother.

"Be good while I'm gone" said the mother. "I'll be back in three days, oh and you'll be staying at this place" she said giving her child the piece of paper and a hug and kiss on his forehead.

"Kay, mama" the kid was lonely his mother was often busy and his father was in another village and he had no relatives. He looked at the paper to find the person he would be staying with was…

-----

**Author's note:** Kon-nichi-wa and arigato for the reviews so far I think I will end this soon, please review if you do I will update before Monday. **GaaSakuforever******

**And thanks to the following for reviewing and adding this story to their Fav's/Alerts**

**AkatsukiTemari****star-struck-imagination**

**animegirl9989**

**Sugardust**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**iiceloviiex**

**Domo Arigato for the reviews so far please keep them coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

'Ding Dong'

Neji opened the door,

"Lord Hokage" he said bowing.

"Hello Neji I have a mission for you, don't worry it is a simple one"

Then the kid popped out from behind her.

"Hello Neji the babysitter"

"It's you"

"Neji you know him…"

"Hai, but…"

"That's great I'll leave you two, and Neji I don't accept any failures"

"Hai,"

'Damn I thought I got rid of this brat'

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji"

'I won't let this kid get to me'

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji"

'Stay calm, stay calm remember your training' Neji thought,

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, NEJI"

"WHAT?"

"Hi"

Neji gritted his teeth and looked at him,

"Is that all you had to say?"

"Yup, yup" said the kid with the biggest grin.

'Why Kami are you out to get me, first I get this planted on my forehead, then my father dies, now I have to protect Hinata and I lost Ten-Ten, this kid this kid reminds me of that knuckle head'

'Wait that's it, dump this kid with Naruto'

'I can't do that, it's my mission Hyuuga's aren't failures'

Sighing he admitted defeat and walked to the child.

"You, there is a couple of rules and you better not break them or else"

"Kay mister grumpy man" said the child giggling.

"First, don't touch anything. Second, don't be loud. Third, don't annoy me"

"Kay, kay what now?"

"Now you have naptime" Neji said and showed the kid the sofa.

"You can sleep on that"

"What about a blanky"

"Huh"

"Blanky Blanky" the kid said starting to feel irritated.

"Fine" the kid ran into rooms searching for a blanket.

"Hey kid don't touch anything"

"I like this one"

"That's my blanket, give it back"

"Mine, mine"

"No"

'WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

"Fine take it now go to sleep or else"

The kid raced to the sofa and slept clutching the blanket on him.

'This is going to be a long day' Neji repeated in his mind.

Meanwhile with Gaara,

He went back to his hotel,

'Ring – check, flower's – check, clean robe – check'

He sighed,

Thoughts of how tonight would be like entered his head.

'I wonder what Sakura will be wearing' he thought before a blush crept on his face.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is short, thanks for all the reviews that I got and please continue to send they make me submit chapter's faster. See you in the next chapter…

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	11. Author's Note Very IMPORTANT

THE RESULTS ARE IN AND THE STORIES THAT WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ARE:

Okay there was a tie so now I will be updating six stories

**Group 4 The Suna Phantom, Promised, Sakura's birthmark.**

**Group 5 It started with a bag of cookies, His pick, and Old friends we forget and remember.**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom of the upcoming stories to know when i shall be updating. **

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

.


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
